


The Fanfiction

by AylaRenee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Mavin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaRenee/pseuds/AylaRenee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin had gotten an anonymous message from a fan, asking him if he and Michael could film their reactions to a fanfiction...<br/>The only problem?<br/>Gavin actually liked Michael.</p>
<p>(This has been posted on other sites before, but this is originally my work. If you see this this on Tumblr or Wattpad, please check the username to see if it is related to me in any way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fanfiction

So, this started out as a a prompt I got from tumblr. Here was the end result.

It all started out as a joke. Gavin had got an anonymous message from a fan, asking Michael and Gavin to read a Mavin fic together and film their reaction. It took Gavin a month to even think about asking Michael if he'd do it, thinking of all the things that could go wrong. Gavin wouldn't have been so nervous if it wasn't for one thing.

Gavin actually liked Michael.

So, when the brit actually got up enough courage to ask him, he made sure to make it sound as little-gay as possible. Very hard to do when you're talking about reading gay porn with the person the story's about. Gavin gulped and walked up to the redhead, who was finishing editing a rage quit. He won't say yes. Gavin thought to himself. Gav shook his head, well he wouldn't know unless he asked. Here goes nothing. Blushing profusely, Gavin tapped Michael on the shoulder, trying to sound confident.

"Mi-cool? I had an idea for a video..."

So that's how they got into this mess. As shocking as it was, Michael had said that it was a good idea, at least in a way to get them more views on the channel. It's not like the idea hadn't been done before, i mean, Pewdiepie and Cry had done it, Shane and Joey had, why not Gav and Michael? I mean, both boys were straight, right? 

Or so Michael had thought. 

It was around 4:30, and Michael and Gavin were the only two left in the office. Geoff had left them the keys to lock up, since both of the boys had been busy shooting other videos and needed to stay late anyways. 

"Alright, Gavin. Let's get this over with so we can go home," Michael said with a slight yawn. He was so tired from such a long day at the office. Gavin, on the other hand, was anything but tired. Anticipation and excitement pooled in his stomach as he tried to contain his emotions when Michael pulled up a certain kind of Fic. A One shot. Obviously oblivious to what a one shot truly meant, Michael cleared his throat and began reading out loud.

"Gavin's hand was getting dangerously close to Michael's crotch," Michael read off, his voice sounding slightly hoarse. But he read on anyways. "Michael squirmed in his chair under Gavin's light brushes." Gavin's breath hitched quietly. For the past 7 minutes Gavin had been squirming in his own chair. Whether it was the words themselves or just hearing them come out of Micheal, Gavin's body had been heating up into a pool of lust and burning desire. Gavin tried to hide it as much as possible, but it was getting harder to hide the tightness forming in his jeans.

Michael was to busy with his own problems to notice Gavin's growing discomfort. The only thing keeping him sane was the fact that he knew the camera was on him. He couldn't allow himself the moan building up in his throat as he read the erotic words on the screen. He wouldn't allow himself the satisfaction of reaching over to where the brit was and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, tearing those jeans off his lean body...

No. Shit, Michael thought to himself, Gavin was straight and so was Michael. Right?

Michael's inner monologue was cut short when he felt a foreign hand creep up his leg, brushing against him just as the fanfiction implied. He turned his head over to Gavin and saw the brit's eyes were filled with lust. The sight of Gavin like that, for Michael of all people stopped his resolve in it's tracks as Michael pulled Gavin out of his chair and into his lap. Gavin gasped as he was felt his head tugged down so his lips were caught in a fierce battle for domination with Michael's. 

Gavin's hands gripped the seat to keep himself from ripping Michael's clothes off right then and their in the office. Michael, on the other hand, didn't have a problem with it as his hand slipped down to undo each button on Gavin's shirt and pants kissing down his neck as he did so. 

Gavin let of a hitch of breath as he felt Michael's hand slip down into the edge of his boxers, Gavin's own hands sliding up to grip Michael's shirt as he tried to keep himself from thrusting his hips into Michael's hands. 

Who nows how far they would have gone if they didn't hear the subtle click of the door being unlocked. 

The boys stared at each other in shock as they realized someone was back at the office. Scrambling to get themselves presentable, the boys almost forgot about the camera set up on the tripod in the far corner of the room. Grabbing it before leaping into his seat next to Michael, Gavin quickly switched tabs into Youtube and clicked a random video as Michael pulled up twitter.

"Hey Michael, Gavin, you guys still here?" Ray's voice called out as he walked into the room where Michael and Gavin sat, trying to be as normal as possible.

"How'd the recording go?" Ray asked, a slight inflecting in his tone and a grin on his face.

"Okay." "Toppers." Michael and Gavin replied at the same time, not looking up from their computers. "I bet so," Ray replied, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you two... So I'll head out now," Ray walked to the door and opened it. Looking back at the two, Ray started to walk out, but not before calling over his shoulder at the two,

"You may wanna cover up those hickeys, Michael."

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek! I'm so nervous on how i did. This is my first Mavin smut, so please tell me how i did. >.


End file.
